Turk or Dare
by CAiTsIthofShinRa
Summary: Rufus and the Turks are stuck at Healin Lodge in an ice storm Reno wants to play a game, everyone agrees and the rest... TsengXElena Rated M for slight LEMONS and cussing
1. Bad storm, good game

Story: Turk or Dare By: CAiTsIthofShinRa  
Rated T for slight lemons none of which are explained XD (TsengxElena)

Chapter 1: Bad Storm, Good Game.

A/N: Hey Tselena fans! There's a new story by a new author, CAiTsIthofShinRa!  
It was a bad day at Healin Lodge. It was negative 2╟f with 25 mile-an-hour winds with freezing rain.  
Rufus ShinRa, Tseng, Elena, Rude, and Reno were stuck at Healin Lodge; storm getting worse by the minute

"Hey, let▒s play a game so we can get our minds off this bad storm, yo?" Reno said with a half-smile over his face.

"Okay, sounds fun!" said Elena smiling at Tseng who was looking back with a smile as well.

Tseng knew Elena had a thing for him because Reno had said something to him the day before yesterday.

Rude stood up and said,

"Lets make this interesting; we'll play 'Turk or Dare.' It's just like Truth or Dare but all us Turks will be eighteen again."

'Ohh, I like the sound of that!" Reno said as he jumped up to give Rufus a high five,

Rude finished,

"Okay, my game, i'll start. Reno, Turk or Dare??quot;

"Dare." He said with confidence.

"Okay, uh..something easy, you have to come to work tomorrow- if we have it, like a normal Turk, no goggles, hair neatly tied back, shirt tucked in-"

"And a tie!" Elena jumped in.

Rude finished,

"Yes Elena, and a tie. Reno, ya'think ya can?!quot;

"Hmm, I think I can but..What if I don't?" Reno asked with a smirk on face.

"You have to snog one of your bosses..quot; Rude answered with a smirk.

"RENO NO!" Rufus and Tseng yelled both jumping up out of their seats.

Reno then said, "Okay I'll do the whole 'nice uniform thing' IF it's my turn next and I don't have my bosses..

Elena thought, 'I'd sure the Hell fuck the Wutaisian one..

Everyone was now looking at her with big eyes. She then asked, "Did I say that out loud?!quot;

Tseng scooted toward her and whispered, "Yes..you did."

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm not regretting it so far..quot;

He kissed her cheek and said, "Neither am I, Elena. ⌠

Reno butted in to their little 'conversation' saying, "Save it for the game, yo? It's my turn next so..I dare Elena and yourself to lock yourselves in Rufus' office for an hour. Kay?

Tseng looked at Reno, then Elena, "Okay Reno. C'mon Elena let's go"  



	2. Ruffles office

Chapter 2: Ruffles' office

A/N: Pretty funny right?  
Reno: NO! I love my goggles and spiky hair, yo?

Rufus and Rude: ".quot;

Tseng and Elena: Currently in Rufus ShinRa▒s office please go away┘

Okay, this chapter is kinda short.  
Tseng and Elena were gone for about twenty minutes before they heard Elena scream out Tseng▓s name in Ecstasy. Reno was making faces but finally said,

⌠Shaddup!!■ before running in there┘

┘coming back out with a face redder than his own hair. He then spoke,

⌠They▓re doin▓ it┘

Rude gawked, ⌠At Healin Lodge?■

Rufus stood up, ⌠IN MY OFFICE!?■ but┘then a laugh slipped from him, ⌠I▓ll give those two twenty minutes┘ 


	3. Macaroni and Cheese!

Chapter 3: Macaroni and Cheese!

A/N: Well it is slightly lemony so far right?  
Rufus, Rude and Reno: When are we gonna see them do it?  
OMG, are you three that eager to see them do it?  
Rude: Yes┘ Well, you three will practically witness them do it Rufus: Wha?  
Tseng and Elena returned from doing whatever Reno seen them doing with Tseng finishing,

⌠-And that▓s the physical definition of ▒office-goin.▓

Elena smiled and said, ⌠So after this damn storm is over, you▓re going to show me the physical definition of Parkin▓ Lot Pimpin▓, right Tseng?

Tseng kissed her lips and said, ⌠That▓s Mr. Bonta to you.■

She then sarcastically but sweetly said, ⌠Yes Sir┘■

After that Rufus and the Turks tried to make a fire in the Healin Lodge kitchen. Reno on the other hand, was making Macaroni and Cheese for some reason

⌠My God Reno, we▓re freezing our asses off while you▓re trying to make Mac▓n▓cheese, what the FUCK is up with that?!■ Elena said with a bad tone.

⌠Laney, listen the pilot lights work and I▓m hungry. Everyone▓s happy so get off my case you Bonta sucker!■

Elena then slapped him, ⌠SHUT UP ASSHOLE!■

Then, Tseng calmly grabbed Elena▓s arm and said, ⌠If I were you, I▓d save the energy of kicking Reno▓s ass for later, Laney. And as for you Reno┘■

Tseng paused with a pissed off face then said, ⌠You▓re a genius!■

Reno rubbed his cheek and said, ⌠Finally, one of the Turks- other than me, figures out I▓m not an A.D.D. child!■

Then Rude joked, ⌠Now, to put that knowledge to the test┘I know, let▓s get Reno to melt chocolate for Tseng and Elena, Rufus.■

Elena whispered to Tseng, ⌠That could be arranged Sengy,■

Reno overheard this and mocked Elena saying, ⌠Oh Sengy, lick chocolate off my big boobies and I▓ll suck your Bonta!!■ 


	4. Ruffles the taterchip ShinRa

Chapter 4: Ruffles the tater-chip ShinRa

A/N: Well, more semi-lemon coming your way soon. Also something new about Rufus?? Maybe┘

Rufus: WHAT?  
Me: never mind

⌠Reno, I wouldn▓t,■ Rufus said with concern of losing a Turk to Elena.

Reno then said, ⌠What are you gonna do, virgin?■ Rude tried to cover Reno▓s mouth but he got away and started to prance around saying, ⌠Virgin, virgin, Ruffles is a virgin!■

But while all that was happening, Tseng and Elena were sneaking back into Rufus▓ makeshift office ;)

Rufus finally got a hold of Reno and choked him, ⌠RUFUS get the hell off me!■

⌠Say you▓re sorry!■ Rufus almost punched Reno but then they heard,

⌠Tse┘ng, fuck, GOD!■

Rude stood facing the door, ⌠That is so wrong┘■ Reno stood up,

⌠I▓m not going on there again.■ Rufus stood back up and sat on the couch. Reno got a Coke from the kitchen and the Macaroni and cheese he had made earlier.

⌠Mmm, this is good, yo?■

Rufus sighed, rolled his eyes and said, ⌠Reno, I▓ll never understand you.■ Rude laughed and said, ⌠Yeah you pig! God, I don▓t know anybody else that can eat a whole freaking Bowl that fast!■

Reno finished his Coke saying, ⌠Don▓t you forget it partner!■

┘Rufus and Rude were talking and Reno was burping the ABC▓s

Then, they heard something┘

⌠El..en..ahhhhh!■

-And after a few moans, thumps, and other things Reno, Rufus, and Rude found funny, but wrong, Rufus finally decided to do something

⌠Tseng┘Shaddup!■ Rufus yelled,

⌠NOOOOOOOOOOO!■ Tseng yelled back,

⌠Please?!■ Rude questioned,

⌠Uhhhhh no way!■ Elena sounding somewhat in pain, said.

Rufus rolled his eyes and stood up again.

Rude looked over to Reno who was laughing uncontrollably. Rude started to laugh as well. They were both laughing so hard that they were practically crying. The Reno stood up, snuck into Rufus▓ office and seen Tseng thrusting into and out of Elena. Reno took a quick-pic and snuck back out without neither of them knowing it.

⌠Guys!■ Reno whispered, ⌠ I just got a great Christmas picture for the S.E.P.C. papes, yo?■

Then they heard moans again, Rude yelled, ⌠DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING LOUD?!■

Tseng yelled back, ⌠YESSSSSSS!■

Rufus fell down laughing,

⌠Hahahah! Those two are, ahahahahaha, doin▓ it!!■ 


	5. Heated Healin

Chapter 5: "Heated" Healin

A/N: Yeah, it's 4:30 in the morning, bite me. This chapter makes no cents at all (see? I told you it didn't, lol)

About an hour later, the freezing rain had stopped but the cold was still cold, and the wind was bad too. Reno, Rufus, and Rude were playing cards and Tseng and Elena were in a meeting. 

Rufus got up, "I'm gonna go turn on the heat." Reno started to get up as well, "I'm gonna sneak up on Tseng and Elena again and this time scream, 'oh Laney!' Kay?"

As Reno banged the door open, he saw Tseng in the middle of giving Elena oral.

"EWWW! " Reno gawked,

'Reno! " Tseng and Elena yelled in embarrassment.

Reno ran back out; might I say, for the third time, with something funny and wrong to tell Rufus and Rude,

"They were right in the middle of it..quot; Now let's go back into Rufus' office.

"Where were we?" Tseng asked as he repositioned himself on top of Elena.


	6. Not giving a fuck, literally

Chapter 6: Not giving a Fuck, literally.

A/N: This is the chapter that Rufus practically witnesses Tseng and Elena having sex on his office floor

Reno and Rude: All right LEMONS!"

VERY SHORT CHAPTER

As Tseng and Elena got it on, Reno sought out to getting counseling from Rude and Rufus decided to do something as well.

Rufus casually walked into his office, sat down, opened his laptop, and put on his headphones.

"Hey Sir, we're a little busy here…" Tseng said blushing.

"Carry on, I'm not paying any attention whatsoever and my headphones go up to 50 anyway…" Rufus said with a smirk.

"Uh okay." Elena said as she moved her head down to Tseng' hips.


	7. Reno's plan

Chapter 7: Reno's plan

A/N: Reno and Rude get a camera in Rufus' office and Reno explains a very long and good (like Tseng's '….') plan. Will it work? IDK…

"Hey Rude, check this out!" Reno said as he opened his own laptop

You see, Rude installed surveillance camera in Rufus' office for their joys, shits, and grins.

Reno got the camera on and they could see everything that went on in his office. Rufus was just on the 'ShinRa Electric Power Company' stocks, they had went up 2.12 in Mako productions so just think of that multiplied by how many people work there (20,000?) That's how much each peep makes (about 42,000 each more). He was doing that while listening to 'Falling Apart' by Zebrahead. Tseng and Elena were, ya'know…doing whatever ;)

"Holy Great Lifestream, Reno! It looks like Elena is giving Tseng a-" Rude couldn't finish his sentence without laughing…

Reno got up and stretched, "Yeah, if Rufus was only paying attention…" 

Rude nodded in agreement,

"Hey partner," Reno finished, "Let's make a plan to get Tseng and Elena a 'full blown' relationship. I'll tell Tseng to go to Elena's office for some 'eee-rrr' and you'll tell Tseng to expect Elena in a few minutes, give an excuse like a document or whatever, yo?"

Rude nodded again and said, "Sounds good, Then I'll get Rufus and we'll all laugh our asses off at those two in the office. Then…"

Reno blurted out, "We'll prance around saying, "You guys are FUCKING GAY!!"

Rude raised an eyebrow at Reno and said, "No actually we'll take a picture and send it to one of them for Christmas."

Reno then said, "PERFECT!" He gave Rude a high-five and said, "That's why you're my partner in crime!"


	8. REAL sucessful plan huh?

Chapter 8: REAL successful plan huh?

A/N: This might turn out to be pretty good…Ya think?

About another ten minutes later, Tseng and Elena were finished and came out to where Reno and Rude were.

"Hey, how's it goin', Sengy and Laney the new Turk couple?" Asked Reno with a smirk on his face. 

"For your information Reno, are going to be living together, but I am proud that you are attempting to get us to. Still, your defiance might make Elena the new 'Second in Command' Turk so I'd be vigilant if I were you in taking that camera out of Rufus' office. Unless you do want to be terminated..."

Reno was still trying to figure half of those words Tseng had just said when Rude said,

"In other words Reno, get t he camera or get fired."

Reno answered, "Oh, right away Sir."

"Good boy, Reno." Elena joked


	9. Rufus the

Chapter 9: Rufus the "All knowing" ShinRa

Will Reno get caught taking the camera out of Rufus' office? Well, will see w It might be pretty hard…

Reno: Or will it?

Rude: lol

Tseng & Elena: Kissing w

Reno peeked into Rufus' office,"Heh, he's sleeping like a baby."

Little did Reno know was that Rufus was awake, watching every move, and Tseng, Elena, and Rude could see through the camera.

"Hello Reno. May I ask what you are doing?"

Reno turned around, dumbfounded to see Rufus with his famous smirk on his face

"Heh, yes Sir..."

Rude and Tseng were laughing at Reno's response through the the camera.

"Well..?" Rufus asked,

"Um- you see... uh-" Reno was having a perfect time explaining why he had a camera in Rufus' office.

Rufus laughed, "It's okay you dork, your'e just lucky I don't call the cops or SOLDIER on your ass..."

Reno cockily answered, :"Well, i'm glad your not, yo?"

Rufus stood up and walked out with Reno.

"Why else was that camera in my office?" Rufus asked Reno with an interested tone. 

Reno answered, " 'Dunno."

Rufus glared at Reno, "I'm not stupid like you. Jeez Reno, I'm Rufus 'The all-knowing' ShinRa, I know you had it in there because you and Rude planned to play Turk or dare with Tseng and Elena."

"Yessir." Reno blushed

Rufus and Reno were now sitting on the couch. 

"Guess what Reno?" Rufus asked

Reno answered, "Wha-" He was bitchslapped by Rufus.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR RUFUS?!" Reno whined,

"Well, That was your punishment for invading Tseng, Elena and my space." Rufus smugly stated

Reno smirked, "Well I WOULD hit ya back but your'e my boss and I would get fired..."

"Duh..."


	10. The end and epilouge w

Chapter 10: Turk or Dare end w

A/N: Wow, Reno was bitchslapped by his own boss, Rufus, lol!

Reno: Not funny...

Rude: Yeah it was.

Elena and Tseng: Sitting together, cuddling ( a little too sappy X3 )

The temperature rose again and the winds stopped Tseng, Elena, Rufus, Rude, and Reno walked out of Healin as changed people.

Tseng and Elena were together at last, Rude said at least 5 paragraphs this whole time, Reno was technically th ShinRa\Turk office bitch because everyone saw Rufus bitchslap Reno and so, Rufus ShinRa had a story for the S.E.P.C. paper that week. Everyone was walking out to Healin Lodge when Reno said,

"Y'know, none of this would have if there wasn't a storm,"

"Yeah, and if I didn't want to play Turk or dare, Tseng and Elena wouldn't be together either." Rude added.

Elena kissed Tseng and quietly said "I'm glad we did, honey."

Tseng smiled, "I love you Elena."

"Love you too." She said with a slight purr to voice.

Epilouge: Tseng and Elena have twin boys Ryuunosuke and Torau, Rude wins 1,000,00) in the lottery, Rufus' panther, Dark Nation, has 7 kittens. 4 boys, Roofie, Ruffles, Sugar Ray, and Reno. and 3 girls, Rosso, Reggie, and Renae. Last, Reno (The peep,) was able to have nice attire for work the next week w

THE END


End file.
